


How'd That Get There

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, House Cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: It's clean-the-Falcon day...





	How'd That Get There

"Chewie! When the hell did we have vorpals aboard?" Han demanded, tossing the special harness for keeping the dangerous creatures in check on the growing pile to get rid of.

[To feed the rancor so Malakili would give us information,] Chewie called back.

Han thought about it, grinned, and nodded. "He wasn't such a bad guy, even if he did work for Jabba."

Chewie didn't agree fully, but shrugged it off. He then held up some slinky humanoid clothes from his cargo hold, and Han turned bright red.

"Please don't let Leia see those," Han muttered, making his partner laugh.


End file.
